


[Podfic Cover Art] such as iron and dragonbone

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [31]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art, Politics, Romance, playthrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: author's summary:Alistair thought he had found his place in the world when he joined the Grey Wardens. But the battle of Ostagar changed that world, and as Alistair follows the only other surviving Grey Warden through a country being torn apart by both Blight and civil war, he finds his ideas about his place and his self changing, too. Particularly when he falls quite spectacularly in love.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Zin Cousland
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic Cover Art] such as iron and dragonbone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such as iron & dragonbone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025698) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 
  * Inspired by [such as iron & dragonbone [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692595) by [tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics). 




End file.
